


Nayden

by amazingalec



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea, Kissing, Lil Gay Eggs, M/M, My writing is kinda unpredictable so, Nayden is Real, One Shot, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingalec/pseuds/amazingalec
Summary: basically, I was bored, so I wrote a fanfiction about my new otpso yeahenjoy, little dudes





	Nayden

**Author's Note:**

> okay I ship too many things  
> I guess I just like shipping Nick with his friends  
> idk I'm pretty odd

"Kaydeeeeeeeen-"

The other male rolled his eyes, raising an eyebrow expectantly, "Mm-?"

"You should buy me McDonaaaaaaald's--" Nick flashed his trademark grin, with the 'please buy me food, I'm starving' look in his eyes.

Kayden huffed playfully, "Fine. But, you have to do something for me in return, deal?"

Nick instantly perked up at that, "Wait, really??" He was honestly surprised Kayden agreed, as most people just kind of yelled at him to get a job and buy it for himself.

"Yeah, really-"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Nick was overjoyed. He had been craving McDonald's all day-- then again, when was he  _not_ craving McDonald's?

~Small timeskip brought to you by the magical boulder that killed Piggy~

"Mm-" Nick practically inhaled his fries, inhumane noises escaping him, as he hadn't eaten in at least four hours. 

Kayden immediately burst into laughter, watching the other. 

Nick finally swallowed his food, a small embarrassed laugh erupting from his throat, "What-??" 

"Just  _you_." Kayden replied, his laughter finally reducing to a small chuckle. 

Nick whined, beginning to inhale his nuggets.

"Jesus, I think  _chewing_ is a thing-" Kayden commented, as he watched Nick. It literally looked as if the slightly taller boy hadn't eaten in a week.

After wiping his mouth, Nick laughed softly, a bit of colour rising to his cheeks. "I'm hungry,  _god_ \- Thank youuu--"

The shorter boy nodded in reply, a smile tugging at his lips. He found it endearing, like most of Nick's qualities. 

"HEY, FUCKERS!" Shouted a familiar voice, scaring many customers shit-less, as the owner of said voice plopped down next to Nick.

"Hey, Sham." Nick greeted, chuckling softly.

Tabitha grinned, waving slightly. 

Kayden simply waved, lost in thought.

As Nick and Tabitha talked, Kayden finally decided just what he would make the other male do for him in return for buying McDonald's. 

~Timeskip brought to you by Dr. Lightwood~

A choked moan erupted from the shorter boy's throat, as he tilted his head back, against the wall, his cheeks flushed. 

Nick couldn't help the pride that swelled up in his chest, at the fact that he could actually pleasure Kayden. He attempted to deep-throat the other male, his gag reflex taking effect, causing him to choke.

A loud noise of pleasure escaped Kayden, as he squeezed his eyes closed. His fingers tangled in Nick's hair, pushing on the back of the sixteen year old's head, causing Nick to take him deeper into his mouth.  


A familiar coiling in Kayden's gut signified that he was close to climaxing. "I'm clo-  _ah_ \--" Kayden was cut of by a loud moan, as Nick began to use his tongue a bit more.

Soon enough, Kayden came with a shout, his grip in Nick's hair tightening. 

Nick swallowed the load, pulling away to catch his breath. He had never given head before, but, judging by the noises he could elicit from the other, he didn't do a bad job. 

"Fuck- We should do things like this more often.."

Nick flashed a grin, before continuing, "Mm, I agree-- but, you have to keep buying me food."

"Deal."

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeet this is pure cringe but idgaf  
> catch you later, little dudes


End file.
